


The Red Rose of Inaba

by siderealSandman



Category: BlazBlue, Persona 4, RWBY
Genre: Angst, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Fighting, Immortality, Sadness, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: Will Love Bloom on the Battlefield???





	The Red Rose of Inaba

“Free me from this neverending video game nightmare Ruby Rose!” Yu Narukami pleaded as he threw himself on her magnificent scythe, killing himself instantly and finally releasing his spirit back into the video game sphere. 

"Ashiteru, Yu-kun," Ruby cried, shedding a single magnificent tear that turned into a rose shaped crystal and shattered on the arena floor. 

One hundred million cherry blossoms fell and covered the battered body of Yu Narukami, the oldest second-year in the world, finally at peace after so long.

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is called RuYu I have spoken.


End file.
